Butterfly Lovers
by MarvelousMaReesha
Summary: This story is set 1,000 years later. After the end of the Manga series. A long lost long awaited love finally reunited. This will only be a few chapters long as of now I don't plan on it being a very long story. This is for everyone that needed some Kaname and Yuki closure. I do not hate Zero but I am definitely all for Kaname!
1. Chapter 1

********* I appreciate you guys for taking the time to read my story. After I finished the manga I cried and was deeply sad every time I thought about it that day. So I decided to write my own small continuation of the story to give my self a little closure. At this time I do not plan on it being much longer than a few chapters. But, who knows maybe I will eventually decide to add to it. I hope you enjoy.*************

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _1,000 years has come and passed. 1,000 years without my Kaname._

Slowly my eyes begin to well with tears. As I look at myself in my mirror. The mirror in our room, Kaname's room. We never really established it as our room, even if we did spend a few very desirable love hungry moments in here together. When Kaname threw his heart into the furnace it was I who decided to make this my room, to be closer to him. For 1,000 years this has been our room in my eyes. Sometimes on those really lonely nights I can feel, I can see, him, my Kaname laying next to me in our bed.

I clench my chest as I fight back the urge to cry. Today is different. Today we turn off the furnace and with that Kanames heart will no longer thrive in the smoldering heat.

"Yuki, are you ready?" Ichiru asks.

"Let's do this!" I respond turning towards Ichiru, my head heald high. The sign of tears no longer in my eyes.

Together we head out of the room I secretly share with the love of my life.

"Mother!" Kasamea shouts as she runs down the hallway and throws her arms around me.

"Mea, what are you doing?" I ask confused looking down into my daughters beautiful eyes, just like her fathers.

"Mother, you can not do this. You may not survive. Do you think that this is what father would want!?"

"Oh sweet Mea. This is something I must do, for myself, for you, for your father." I hold my 999 year old daughter out at arms length so that I can look into her eyes. "I must do this. I appreciate you seeing me off but you should be with your own family. I will do my best to return."

I hug my daughter one last time before leaving and heading to the furnace.

Together Ichiru and I enter the hunters assosciation building and head to the basement, where the furnace lies, where my kaname lies. I stop at the entrance to the room amazed.

"You all are here." I am amazed everyone though much older now is here. "Hanabusa, Haruka, Takuma, Senri.. Everyone, but why?"

"We will stand by your side forever your majesty." Rima says stepping slightly closer to me.

"That's right!" Hanabusa says more firmly. "As members of your high council we will stand by your side forever, and." Hanabusa turns towards Kaname still frozen in the ice created 1,000 years ago. "And for Kaname, our king. I will do anything for Kaname."

"And I."

"And I."

"And I."

Everyone slowly chimes in one by one. A huge smile spreads across my face. "Thankyou. Everyone. I am deepley honored to have such wonderful friends as you. Now it is time."

I stand next to Kaname frozen in the ice and with a swipe of my hand the ice has evaporated into the air. Slowly Kanames body falls into my arms and I lay him gently onto the floor. _I finally can touch you again._ A single tear drops down onto Kanames cheek as I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. _My love, the time is now._ Pushing away I walk to the entrance of the furnace as Ichiru turns the wheel that keeps the gates open and the heat flowing. The flames slowly begin to die down.

I can feal the heat of the remaining flames as I walk through the bottom of the furnace. In the center lies Kaname's heart. Thump Thump Thump. His heart slowly beating with every step I take. Finally I am able to hold his heart in my hands. _It's so cold. hmm whats this?_ In the center of Kanames heart is a small outline of a butterfly shining brightly in gold as if it were sunlight peeking through his heart.

 _My Kaname._ I think with a small smile.I hold Kaname's heart close to my chest as I walk out of the furnace and back to my Kaname. Sitting on top of him I kiss the butterfly on his heart. Gold beams of sunlight begin to shoot out as soon as my lips touch the butterfly. I firmly press Kaname's heart back into his chest. More beams of gold shoot out and begin to swirl around the two of us as I use all of my power to give Kaname his heart back. The single gold butterfly flutters up out of his chest and with the flap of its wings hundreds of gold butterflies begin to swirl around us mixed in with the gold beams of sunlight. I need to give this my all, my everything, for him. If not we will both die.


	2. A Thousand Year Hunger

**Thankyou so much for everyone who faved and followed. It really means a lot to me. I was horrified no one would like my idea. And I super appreciate the reviews/comments. You guys rock! Sorry it took a couple days to get chapter 2 up I just needed to get everything in order. There will be a chapter 3 when I am done I will let you know at the end of the last chapter. Again thankyou for your time.**

Cold, so cold. This is all I have felt for a thousand years. An emptiness in my chest, the constant cold against my body, a longing, longing for what? I feel as if half of me is missing, no, more than half. This emptiness in my chest goes deep, aches, screams in agony. Ocassionally I get a glimpse a glimpse of something. As if a part of me is trying to show me what I can not make sense of.

Sometimes it is a smile, a smile that could light up the whole world. Eyes, so big and loving they could very possibly see to the deepest part of my soul, maybe even the darkest, this thought scares me. Why do I not want those eyes to see the evil inside me? More often I can hear a laugh, a laugh that can be heard through out the universe and bring life to even the weakest of creatures. A glimpse of sunshine streaming through long brown hair.

Every so often though I can hear a woman crying, I'm not sure why she is crying. It pains me more to hear her cry. Slowly the crying becomes less and less frequent and her voice becomes all the more familiar. I can never make out the words she is saying but the sound of her far away voice makes the ache and emptiness in my chest seem a little fuller, the cold that surrounds me a little warmer, and the longing, the longing is not so bad in these moments.

I wish I could put all these pieces together and see fully what makes me fight to stay out of the dark void that is constantly trying to swallow me whole. To see this woman who effects me in such a way. But, missing the other part of me makes it impossible. I am thankful for the small communication it gives me, the small glimpses that keep me holding on.

Warmth, love, suddenly everything I have fealt for a thousand years disappears and is replaced by something even more wonderful. My body no longer feels like it is incased in an icey tundra. I can feel the part of me that I have been missing for so long coming closer to me being carried by... by... there are no words to describe this sunlight, love, excitement, relief, there are so many things I can not pin point exactly what I can feel holding the other part of me. But, I love it.

I can feel the other part of me, hovering so close. _Come closer!_ I plead. All of asudden it as if the sun has burst out of the part of me that has been so far away for so long, and I can feel a warm preasure filling the emptiness in my chest.

Finally, I am able to open my eyes. The brightness of light I have not seen in years stings and blurs my vision. After a moment everything slowly comes into focus. I can see beams of gold light and hundreds of gold butterflies, swirling around me. Not just me. Theres everyone here. All of my friends are holding hands in a circle around me everyones eyes are on me. I glimpse a tear fall from Rima's eyes out of the corner of mine.

I strain my eyes harder to see through the gold that is incasing me and slowly everyone disappears I can see a blurred outline of someone sitting on me. Gradually the figure comes into vision and my heart almost leaps out of my chest. _My heart!_ That is what I have been missing and this woman.

"Yuki." Her name is bearely audible as I whisper her name, sitting slightly up my hand brushing against her cheak. She keeps her eyes closed in deep concentration. "Yuki, no." I croak out. Her eyes shoot open wide. Those eyes, how I have missed those eyes.

I feel whole again no longer in pieces. My emptiness and longing gone now replaced with intense hunger. So hungry. I know those eyes can tell and so gracefully Yuki removes her hands from my chest and wraps them around my body as she slowly lowers my body back onto the ground.

"Drink." She says as she takes one last longing look at my face before laying her chest against my bare, now full chest and giving me full access to her smooth neck. I can't hold back I try to be gentle as I sink my unused fangs into her neck and feel the warmth of her enter my mouth and slowly seep through out my body. I relish in the feel of the sun in my veins. Sadness mixes with my intense joy as I feel Yuki's warm tears on my shoulder. _Yuki, I can't stop._ I try desperately to stop hurting her, to stop drinking all of her. My hunger so strong it is impossible.

I catch glimpses of Yuki's memories. Her sobbing by the furnace for what seems like days maybe months. Her visits standing by my frozen body telling me about her day and whats been going on in her life. A few glimpses of Zero, this pains me. And then a mini Yuki, why is she so small? The memories are to much for my unused mind. And gradually her memories become blurred and everything is dark again. At least this darkness is warm.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I did not originally intend on having this scene take up 2 entire chapters but, I really love the way it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Please comment/review, fave, follow whatever. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories. In the mean time I will work hard to get chapter 3 up this weekend!**


	3. I'm MOVING

So I am really sorry to those that have been reading my fanfics and want more. Yet I have been MIA. Life has gotten the better me. I've been working like a dog, going on vacations, having a baby, and plain just being a mommy. (I'm 25) None of this should be an excuse4 though.

I have been using Wattpad lately because the format is easier to upload stories, update, read and follow others, AND I can access it WAY easier from my phone and Ipad. Its a free site and app to use with everything being FREE on it if you don't already know and there is a section for FANFICTION. So I have decided to continue my fanfictions over there. If I ever get the chance to I will attempt to upload new chapters here as well. But, will be updating sooner and more frequent on wattpad. If you would like to follow my fanfics on wattpad and my personally created stories then please head on over and check me out. I'm literally on there at least 5x a day because it's so easily accessible. Also, I have a writing competition coming up starting November 1st and my goal in the challenge is to write 50,000 words by the end of November so I will be updating A LOT!

Currently since I am working on my own story and I have 3 fanfics I am reviving I need to choose which fanfic to focus on. SO comment or message me on here or on wattpad and let me know which one you think that I should put my heart and soul into first. Below is a link to my wattpad profile so you can find and follow me easily. Thanks and again I'm sorry you guys!

user/MarvelousMaReesha


End file.
